O Segredo
by Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox
Summary: O maior segredo de Sesshoumaru foi, enfim, revelado.


**Olá! Tudo bem com vocês?**

**Nossa, mãe. Terceira fic de Inuyasha! Espero que gostem! Ja ne!**

_" pensamento "_

_

* * *

_**O Segredo  
**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox**

**

* * *

**

_**" Mente vazia, oficina do capeta." - Ditado popular**_

_**

* * *

**_

Uma mulher de longos cabelos negros observava o seu marido dormindo pacificamente ao seu lado. Ela sorriu. As feições do homem eram firmes, mas delicadas; seus lindos orbes dourados estavam fechados, todavia, aquilo que sempre a fascinara desde criança, estava lá, ao alcance de suas mãos.

Os cabelos lisos mais pareciam longos fios prateados que emolduravam o seu rosto em um belo retrato. Ela adorava ver os cabelos dele jogados ao vento, dançando suavemente em movimentos exóticos e sagazes. Mas, havia algo sobre aqueles cabelos que sempre a deixava curiosa. Durante algum tempo eles eram tão lisos, mas outra hora eles eram tão rebeldes quanto os de Inuyasha. E, todas as vezes que isso acontecia, seu marido sempre desaparecia, voltando só mais tarde para casa. Ela também pôde perceber que isso, geralmente, acontecia durante um mesmo intervalo de tempo. Uhmmm...Estranho.

Algum tempo passou e os cabelos dele voltaram a se rebelar, só que desta vez ela estava preparada. Na semana anterior, ela tinha ido visitar Kagome com a desculpa de buscar alguns cremes, mas na verdade ela estava procurando uma maneira de seguir o marido sem ser notada. Kagome, que havia desenvolvido tal feito para conseguir uns poucos momentos de privacidade, cedeu a ela um pequeno frasco com um líquido meio azulado, esse líquido era feito do extrato de uma flor muito rara que só nascia de cinco em cinco anos nas montanhas do norte. O líquido permitia ao seu usuário adquirir o odor do local onde ela se encontrava, tornando impossível a identificação pelo odor. A jovem mulher agradeceu e aguardou o momento oportuno para utilizá-lo.

O marido saiu de tarde naquele dia, correndo rapidamente em direção a estrada leste. A jovem moça, sabendo que sozinha ela não conseguiria o alcançar, passou o líquido no corpo e também em seu cavalo-dragão, Arurun, montando no mesmo em seguida, desaparecendo nos céus. Tudo estava indo muito bem, até que ela percebeu que ele havia adentrado em um pequeno estabelecimento que ela conhecia muito bem... O salão.

Arurun desceu a uns dois quarteirões de distância, mas ela mal esperou. Desceu rapidamente e correu até o local. O estabelecimento não era um local muito conhecido, mas tinha sempre uma boa freguesia. O que mais chamou a sua atenção foi o fato de a placa da frente dizer que o local estava fechado.

- " _Que estranho, eles nunca fecham antes das oito..._" – ela pensou. Talvez ela tivesse se enganado. Talvez o marido tivesse entrado em outro lugar e ela nem viu. "_Droga! Perdi o rastro dele!_" Ela havia decidido ir embora, mas parou ao ouvir uma voz, saindo de dentro do local, que ela conhecia muito bem.

- Não seja idiota, eu já fiz isso um milhão de vezes! – uma voz masculina falava suavemente, mas quem sabia ler as entrelinhas sabia que um tom de irritação se mostrava ali. A mulher se aproximou um pouquinho mais da janela para poder escutar melhor a conversa.

- Esse trem vai é me machucar! Olha só o tamanho disso! – outro homem falou, mas ela não tinha dúvida, conhecia aquela voz... "_Inuyasha-san!_"

- É só uma "pressãonzinha" de leve. Depois acaba. Você se acostuma e o prazer depois disso é imenso.

- Eu não sei por que eu fui deixar você me convencer a fazer isso. Eu nem gosto de você! – Inuyasha praguejou.

- Foi você quem quis. Além disso, você mesmo disse que estava insatisfeito com a miko. – ela não podia ver através da porta, mas ela sabia que ele deveria estar sorrindo ao ver a situação do hanyou.

- Que maldição, Sesshoumaru! É claro que estou insatisfeito, ela também está e o pior é que ela não pára de reclamar!

- Muito bem. Já que é a sua primeira vez, acho melhor começarmos com a escova, você sabe, pra poder abrir o caminho.

- PAREMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! - a mulher gritou desesperada.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo! Ela não agüentou, enxotou a porta e ao entrar deu de cara com o inesperado. Lá se encontrava o seu marido, Sesshoumaru, com o cabelo preso em uma rodinha, uma escova na mão, pronto para escovar um estupefato Inuyasha.

- Eh...Rin? – Inuyasha disse, sem graça, bochechas coradas como um morango.

- Rin, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, fitando-a intensamente.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Miroku, que estava lá nos fundos, veio correndo para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Tirou as palavras da minha boca. Mas agora que você está aqui eu sei que só pode ser sacanagem. – ela disse fitando os três homens de maneira irritada.

- Opa, opa, opa. Meu trabalho é honesto. Até a Vigilância Sanitária aprovou, então, não vou aceitar ninguém falando merda pra mim. – o monge falou irritado.

- Esse lugar é seu? – Rin perguntou estupefata.

- Duh. Claro, mas eu só estou aqui nas quintas pra fazer alguns trabalhos especiais, como o do seu marido.

- E...De que trabalhos especiais nós estamos falando aqui? – a jovem mulher perguntou receosa.

- Escova, unhas, selagem, hidratação, cachos, apliques, mechas, luzes, cortes, progressiva... É disso, meu bem. Falando nisso, o seu homem veio renovar a progressiva. – o rapaz disse menos irritado dessa vez.

- Progressiva? Sesshoumaru faz escova progressiva? – ela perguntou bestificada. "_Não é a toa que o cabelo dele muda de tempos em tempos!_"

- NOOOOSSSSSSAAAAA! Ah, amor, eu não acredito que você achou que existe cabelo liso desse jeito sem química. Isso aqui, querida. – disse Miroku pegando uma mecha do cabelo do youkai – É pura química! FORMOLLL, meu bem. Só não dá pra fazer milagre com essa franja dele por que ele tem um redemoinho.

- E o Inuyasha? – a jovem moça perguntou.

- Eu vim testar a progressiva também. A Kagome tem reclamado muito do meu cabelo esses dias. Ela disse que eu não sei cuidar do meu cabelo, que eu tô mais parecendo do movimento Black Power, que meu cabelo tá uma "pixainha" e blá blá blá. E eu também não to lá muito satisfeito com o meu "look"não, então, eu decidi tentar o mesmo método do inútil do meu irmão. – o hanyou respondeu, ainda bastante envergonhado com aquela situação.

- Mas... E aquela história de "pressãonzinha" e tal...? – Rin perguntou ainda desconfiada.

- Eu estava dizendo ao Inuyasha que pra selar o produto, nós íamos ter que usar a pranchinha, que faz uma pequena pressão nos fios através do calor, finalizando a escova. Mas ele, sendo o covarde que é, queria "bundar", falando que ia queimar a orelha dele e tal. Então eu sugeri que começasse com uma escova normal.

- Ah... – Rin disse vermelha de vergonha. "_Meu Deus! Que mente poluída essa minha!_"

- Rin, o que você estava pensando? – Inuyasha perguntou.

-...- Rin estava vermelha como um pimentão, deixando os homens ainda mais desconfiados.

- Rin... – Sesshoumaru disse em tom de aviso.

- Eh... Será que dá pra eu fazer também ou será que eu tenho de marcar hora? – Rin perguntou de supetão, tentando mudar de assunto. Os três homens se entre olharam e sorriram.

**---**

- Rin! Seu cabelo tá lindo! Tão sedoso! Lisinho, cheiroso. O que você fez, amiga? – Kagome perguntou enquanto mexia nos cabelos de Rin.

- Ah, eu troquei de shampoo.

**Owari  
**

_

* * *

_

**Eu não pensei em nada besteirento enquanto escrevia essa história, mas se vocês ao lerem pensaram, então, você são muito sapekinhos!!! xD **

**Além disso, eu escrevi essa fic pra demonstrar a minha revolta quanto aos cabelos perfeitos dele! Droga! Ninguém tem um cabelo liso daquele jeito!!!!! Aquilo é química! Buáaaaaaa, eu quero um cabelo normal!!!**

**Review? =D**

**Marca da Raposa®**

**Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox®**


End file.
